Comatose
by InuSoulSonicEater40
Summary: What will happen when a strong, healthy soul falls sick with depression & sadness. SoulxMaka. Based on "Comatose" By SKILLET A Tribute to Eric Brown (may he rest in peace)


**Comatose**

**By SoulSonicEater40****  
><strong>

**I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER**

**NORMAL PO****V**

**One Friday at the DWMA, Maka and Soul were leaving Sid's class when Maka said "Soul, I'm going to Kid's house tonight OK?" "But Maka it was your turn to make dinner." Soul complained. "I know but, Kid said it was it was important." Maka replied. "Fine go; I'll just order pizza again. Have fun." Soul said walking away hands in his pockets and looking at his shoes. "I feel bad for ditching soul for the sixth time this week, but it is totally worth doing especially if this is for Soul later." Maka thought as she made her way to Kid's house unaware of the trouble she caused in Soul.**

**SOUL'S POV**

**Maka left me for the sixth time this week. I rode home and immediately went to sleep not ordering pizza at all. When Maka came back, she asked me about the pizza and I told her "I wasn't hungry, so I went to sleep." "Soul, that's not good. You shouldn't starve yourself. Please don't do this again." Maka said.**

**NORMAL POV**

**Well the next day, which was Saturday, Maka left Soul to hang out with Tsubaki, Liz, & Patty. Soul ate something so Maka wouldn't get mad and Maka-chop him, but that night, he didn't sleep much. The next morning the same thing happened. By Monday morning Soul's soul was weakened by 30% and it showed. Soul looked paler than usual, and always tired. He even fell asleep in his favorite class.**

**MAKA'S POV**

**Soul hasn't been looking too good, so after Professor Stein's class I asked him "Are you feeling OK? You NEVER fall asleep in Ms. Marie's class." "I'm just tired that's all." he replied. "Well do you want to sit with us at lunch?" I asked him. He said "No Thank You." then walked away. I went to sit next to Tsubaki with Soul's usual seat empty." Where's Soul?" Black Star and Kid asked. I told them "He didn't want to sit with us." "Has anyone noticed that Soul looks paler than usual?" Tsubaki asked. "Now that I think about it, Yeah and he's also been taking more naps in class." Liz commented. "Maybe he feels left out because we've all been avoiding him." Kid suggested. "That would make sense since we've all been planning his surprise appreciation party." I stated. "One of us should hang with Soul while the rest of us plan for this weekend." Black Star suggested. "Well, who's up for the challenge?" "Well I think you should stay with Soul, Maka." Kid said. "Well I disagree. I think the one whom suggested it should hang with Soul." I said. (Trying my best to make sure everything was perfect for Soul)"I second it "said Liz. "I personally would say that partner would trump best friend, but the balance of the party would be off if Maka isn't around for tips on Soul's likes and dislikes. So it's official Black Star you hang out with Soul this afternoon while we plan the party and take turns." Kid said.**

**SOUL'S POV**

**I ate my lunch on the balcony. After I finished Black Star came towards me. "Hey Black Star, what's up?" I asked "I, THE GREAT BLACK STAR, challenge you to a one-on-one basketball game! Well, do you accept?" Black Star said in his usual 'Going to surpass God' tone. "Sure I don't have anything cooler to do today." I said. "Great, see you after school, Soul." Black Star said heading back inside for last period. I fell asleep in Sid's class and got Maka-chopped for not paying attention. After class Maka said, "Bye Soul, see you later." and left. I was soon driving my motorcycle to the Death City Basketball courts. "This is going to be a punishment game OK, Soul?" Black Star said. "OK. So what's the punishment?" I asked. "The punishment is if I win you have to kiss Maka, but if you win I'll kiss Tsubaki." Black Star said. "Fair enough you're on." I said stealing the ball from Black Star and slam-dunking it into the hoop. "One Point for me!" I yelled. Then Black Star yelled "You're going to regret that!" After about two and a half hours the game ended in a draw so we both had to kiss the girl loved. "That's so not cool. I haven't even told Maka I love her yet and then I have to kiss her on a dare." I said to Black Star who started laughing at me." Are you serious? That is hilarious." he laughed. "It's not funny. She hasn't been around the house lately so I couldn't tell her because every time we are about to go home she says 'I have to go' somewhere. It's so not cool." I said looking at my shoes then up at Black Star. To me he looked like he was hiding something, but I shook it off. "Well I'll see you a t school tomorrow, huh Soul." Black Star said. "I guess so, later dude." I said while riding away. I made it to the apartment and Maka still wasn't home. So I grabbed a granola bar then went in my room and started playing on my keyboard.**

**NORMAL POV**

**When Maka came home she heard a dark and sad tune coming from Soul's room. "It sounds like Soul has been writing a new song." Maka thought as she started towards Soul's door. She opened the door to see Soul, on his bed, sleeping with his Samsung Galaxy S Blaze playing some music that she had never heard before. "Soul, I'm home." She said. Soul got up and he looked at her as he turned off the music. "Hey." he said dully. "Have a good time with Black Star?" she said, "Yeah." in the same tone as before. "Well, who won?" she asked."Draw." Soul said. What's the punishment?" Maka asked with curiosity. "We have to kiss the girl we love." said as his gaze went to his feet. "Well goodnight Soul, see you in the morning." Maka said with a yawn that was obviously fake. "Night, Maka." Soul said as he went back to sleep. Maka is still unaware of Soul's weakening soul.**

**MAKA'S POV**

**I woke up to the sound of Soul coughing in his sleep. So I went into his room and felt his forehead. "UH OH! He's burning up." I thought as I ran out of the room. I ran to get a cool moist towel. I then came back into Soul's room, and placed the towel on his head. Then he started to sleep comfortably. ''I'll call Lord Death to tell him that Soul isn't going to school tomorrow." I thought as I dialed the number on my mirror." Lord Death you there?" I asked as the mirror started to ripple. "Good evening Meister Maka. What are you doing up this late?" Lord Death asked in his usual cheery voice. "I wanted to tell you that Soul will not be coming to school tomorrow because he is sick." I stated. "Thank you for letting me know. Do you want to miss school to take care of him?" he asked. "No sir, Lord Death, I'll ask Tsubaki if she can." I told him. "OK, I would like to see you tomorrow morning before school." Lord Death said as he disappeared. I called Tsubaki on my phone. "Hey Tsubaki, It's me Maka." "Hi Maka, what's going on?" she asked. "Soul's sick and I was wondering if you could watch him for me?" I told her. "Well that's too bad. I'd be happy to take care of him for you. It was my day to be in his company anyways." she said. "Thank Tsubaki, you're a life saver." I told her. Now I can still plan Soul's party and he'll be taken care of.**

**NORMAL POV**

**Later that morning, Maka made breakfast for Soul, Tsubaki, and herself, but left Soul to rest so he could get well. Maka left the food for her friends in the microwave and left a note for Soul. As she left her apartment she ran into Tsubaki, who was on her way to their apartment. "Hey Tsubaki, I made breakfast for you and Soul. Just text if you need anything." Maka said. Tsubaki told her, "We'll be fine, don't worry. Maka." "OK, just give me a two hourly status of Soul. Can you do that for me?" Maka asked. "Yes I'll do that."**

**TSUBAKI'S POV**

**"I'll do that Maka. See you later this evening." I told Maka as she left to go to school. I went into the apartment where Maka and Soul lived. I went to check on Soul silently so I wouldn't wake up him. He looked extremely pale, the palest I've ever seen him. I grabbed the thermometer and checked his temperature. It beeped and his temp was 101.9. "That is not good." I thought. "Maka, are you here?" Soul asked as he was waking. "No Soul, Maka isn't here. It's me, Tsubaki." I said as he opened his eyes and looked at me. "Hey Tsubaki, Why are you here?" he asked. "Maka wanted to go to school so she asked me to take care of you." "Sorry about having you miss school because of Me." he said "It's OK, I'd do anything to help my friends. By the way Maka made some food." I told him and he leaped out of his bed and into the kitchen. I find it rather funny the way boys, mainly Black Star and Soul, react when food is involved. After we ate, Soul went to watch TV.**

**SOUL'S POV**

**Although I enjoyed Tsubaki's company, I still wanted to be alone. So I told her, "If you want to go somewhere else, you can. You don't have to stay with me." "But Soul, you're sick you shouldn't be left alone." she said. "Well, I want you to enjoy the nice day. You could always come back in if you want." I told her. "Fine, but you should rest." she said. "I will, don't worry." I said as she left. "Why couldn't I've just told her my problem? She would've understood. Oh well." I thought as I walked back to the couch. Nobody knew that my soul wasn't stable except for me. I went to get some water when my soul couldn't take the stress anymore and I fell unconscious.**

**TSUBAKI'S POV**

**"Soul I'm back...OH MY GOSH. SOUL!" I said when I walked back into the apartment where he and his meister lived. I ran to Soul's body to see what happened. "Soul...Soul, wake up... Soul come on stop playing around." I said shaking him gently. (Unlike Black Star in episode 8. Don't believe me look it up.) "Oh no, his condition was worse than I thought. I should call Maka." I thought as I grabbed my cell phone. I moved Soul to his bed and checked his pulse. I could hear his heart, but it was weak and he didn't have a fever which was kind of weird.**

**MAKA'S POV**

**"Let's move this over here." I directed Kid and Black Star as they moved the table. Then my phone began to ring. "Hello." I answered. "Hi Maka, it's me, Tsubaki." she said. "Hey Tsubaki, how is Soul?" I asked. "His fever broke, but he's unconscious." she answered. "WHAT!? WHAT HAPPENED?!" I said with surprise. "I wasn't here at the time, but it looked like he fell. Not only that, but his heartbeat is weak like he's dying from the inside out." She said with a lot of concern. "Hang on, I'm coming." I told her as I hung up. "What's going on, Maka?" Black Star asked. "Soul isn't doing so well, so I have to leave." I told him. "We're coming with you. You can't go alone, plus he is our friend too." Kid said as we all walked out of his house. When we got to Soul and my apartment, Tsubaki came out telling Black Star and Kid exactly what she told me as we all walk inside. "I know you weren't here when he fell, but did he seem a little weird to you?" I asked. "Yes, he told me to enjoy the day. Normally he wouldn't mind me staying here with him." Tsubaki replied. "OK let me try to find out what is wrong with him." I said as engaged soul perception. When I did, I saw Black Star's, Kid's, and Tsubaki's souls. Then I turn towards my unconscious partner and noticed his soul was sick and very weak. I disengaged soul perception and look towards everyone, "I know what's wrong with Soul." I said feeling stupid for not seeing it sooner. "What's wrong with him, Maka?" Kid asked. "His soul is very weak and sick." I told them. "Do you know how this could have happened?" Tsubaki asked. "I think I have an idea of how." Kid stated. "I think that because Maka wasn't with Soul at all, maybe he started to think that you didn't find him important." "That would make sense." Tsubaki said. "That could also be the reason he didn't want to sit with us yesterday." Black Star stated. "I feel like an idiot. If only I wasn't so wrapped up with our party this wouldn't have happened." I said looking at my closest friend laying in the bed completely still. "Can we bring him out of this state?" Kid asked. "I don't know, but we have to try" I said.**

**SOUL'S POV**

**"Where am I? I can't see anything. Am I dead?" These words were bouncing around in my mind. "You're not dead, yet." I heard a familiar voice. Just then I opened my eyes to see I was chained to a chair in the black blood room. "You really don't look too good, Soul" the voice said again. "Come out and face me! I know who you are!" I yelled. The little demon came into the light. "Are you trying to pull me into Madness again?" I asked angrily. "No, I'm actually trying to help you." the little demon said. "And why should I believe that when you nearly killed me!?" I yelled. "I'll answer, but you have to calm down." he said. I calmed down a bit, but was still pissed. "The reasons I'm helping you are because you accepted me and I am also trapped." he said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I'm you remember, if you're trapped what does that make me?" he stated. "OK, I get your point. Do you know how we can get free?" I asked. "Your chain has 3 locks. If we can unlock them we could be free. Unfortunately I don't have the keys." The little demon said. Then I said, "Then we'll have to hope Maka can get us out of this." "Maka, I need you."**

**MAKA'S POV**

**"How could I be so stupid, I should have known when Soul wasn't looking well that something was wrong." I thought as Kid suggested a symmetrical idea. "Kid, this is all my fault and all I'm thinking of is how stupid I was for not being with him at all." I said to Kid. "I know, but we still have to find a way to help him." Kid stated. "Hey, remember what happened while we were fighting the Kishin?" Black Star asked. "How could I forget, Soul was devoured by his BLACK BLOOD. What's your point?" I said. Black Star then replied, "How'd you bought him back then is what I, the GREAT BLACK STAR, thinks may bring him back now." "That could work, all I'd have to do is focus in on his soul." I said. "For once Black Star had a star bright idea." I thought. "Well, we'll leave you, so you can concentrate." Kid said as he was walking out behind Black Star. I'm coming Soul, I'm coming.**

**NORMAL POV**

**Maka felt her weapon's soul and closed her eyes. Next thing she knew, she was within Soul's soul. "Soul, where are you? Soul!" Maka yelled for her partner. "Maka, is that you?" her weapon said weakly. "Soul, I can hear you, but I can't see you!" Maka yelled within the hallowed hallways of the soul. "Hello Maka, remember Me." said a voice that made Maka pissed. "I know who you are. You're that demon that tried to bring Soul into Madness!" Maka yelled at the demon. "But if you remember, Soul accepted me, so I'm not going to hurt either of you." He said. "Why should I believe that?!" Maka yelled. That's what I asked." Soul's voice, still weak, said. "I just told you that Soul accepted me, so now I'm just a part of his soul." the demon explained. "Fine, where is Soul then?" Maka said still slightly pissed. "He's this way, follow Me." he said. "Do I really have a choice?" Maka thought as they walked. After a while they saw a light and in the middle of it was Soul, chained to an armchair. "Oh my gosh. SOUL!" Maka hollered as she ran to her weapon. "Maka, you made it." Soul said. "Who did this to you?" Maka asked her partner. "I don't know." her partner replied. "Let me get these chains off you, Soul." Maka said.**

**SOUL'S POV**

**"Maka, don't touch them. They'll drain your soul's energy." I told her. She asked, "Well how are we going to get you out of here?" "I was told that there are three locks on the back of the chair, but I nor the little demon have a key to unlock them." I said starting to get weakened more than I already was. "Maybe I have the key, Soul." She said, then started looking in her pockets. I thought "That makes sense she has the key to everything." Suddenly she said, "I found a key." the key had my trademark on it. "Try it in the lock, Maka." I said weakly. "Soul, don't talk anymore. You have to save your soul's energy." Maka told me as she put the key in the first lock. Thank Death that one of the chains disappeared. "Do the next one!" I yelled mentally. "One down two to go." Maka said as the key was inserted into the next the second lock disappeared as well as its chain. "Last one Soul. Are you ready?" Maka asked "HELL YEAH!" I screamed in my mind as I nodded. She turned the key in the lock, I bit the inside of my cheek hoping it would unlock. I heard a click of the lock opening, the last chain disappeared as well as the chair I was sitting in. I fell, but just before I hit the floor Maka caught me on her shoulder. "You OK Soul?" she asked. "Yeah, I am now. Thanks Maka." I said still recovering from the fall. "Can you stand up? You're kind of heavy." she said jokingly. "I can try." I said being serious. I stood up but my legs gave out and I fell to my knees. "Here, let me help you." Maka said. She put my arm over her shoulder and we walked down a hallway. "You'll be fine if I leave here, right?" Maka asked me as we sat at the piano bench. "I'll be cool as long as you're with me." I said in my usual tone. "OK see you on the other side." Maka said.**

**MAKA'S POV**

**I returned to see Soul's face smiling at me. "Hey, you feeling OK, Soul?" I asked. "Drained but I'm cool." he replied, "Nothing a nap can't cure." "OK, I'll stay right over there." I said pointing to the chair near his desk. "Fine by me." he said with a yawn. He eventually fell asleep and I left the room to tell everyone that Soul was fine.**

**"Hey Maka, is Soul OK?" Tsubaki asked. "He's fine, but he's resting right now. So I'll stay and send you a list of what still needs to be done." I replied. "Ok we'll see you later. Bye." Everyone said as they left our apartment. After closing the door I went back in Soul's room and read Sound of the Soul by Mike Spirits.**

**SOUL'S POV**

******"You really love Maka don't you, Soul?" the little demon said. "Yeah, so what about it." I said "If you wait any longer someone other than you will have _your_ Maka." He said. I yelled, "YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!" "Calm down Soul, chill. All you need to do is tell her you _love_ her." He said. "Again, you think I don't know that." I growled. "Well you'll have to tell her sometime soon because you still have that dare to do." He said. "Fine, once I get some food I'll tell her, Ok." I said finally getting to rest. I woke up in the late afternoon/early evening, to see Maka sitting in my desk chair, in a trance. "How long has she been sitting there?" I thought. "Hey Maka, are you ok?" I said walking towards her. "Oh, Soul, you're up." Maka said coming out of her trance. "Were you sitting there all this time?" I asked. "Yes, I wanted to make certain you were Ok, like you said." She answered. "Well I'm fine, kind of hungry, but fine." I said. "I'll go make some food. Sit down Soul, Please." She said pushing me into the chair that she just got out of. "Hey wait _oof_." I said falling in the chair. "I'll be right back don't move." She commanded. "I wasn't planning on going anywhere." I said defensively. "Good. Then I won't have to Maka-chop you." She said as a threat. "Hey no need to get mad, I haven't done anything worth chopping for." I said. "Tell it to the judge." She said jokingly. Somehow I fell asleep while waiting for Maka to return. "Soul, wake up." I heard in a whisper. "Wake up Soul." The voice said a little louder. "SOUL!" the voice screamed in my ear. "_Gah_! What, who, why, how… I wasn't sleep." I said startled. "Enjoy your nap?" Maka asked. "Kinda I guess so." ********I said scratching the back of my head. "Well here is your food." She said as she handed me a bowl of soup. "Thanks, Maka." I said as I began to eat my soup. "I'm really sorry for not realizing you needed me." Maka said apologetically. "It's cool. Personally I didn't want you to know." I said. ****"What!? Why would you not tell me?" she asked in surprise. "Because I knew you were going to worry about me, so I didn't." I said "Soul, do you know that by doing that you make me more worried about you. I know how it feels to be unimportant, most of my childhood was like that, I would hate if my partner felt like that." She said, "Not only do I find you important but everyone: Black Star, Kid, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki all find you important. In fact almost everyone was here worried about you." "Really I don't believe you." I said, "If I called them now they'd tell you that they were!" She yelled. "OK Maka, I believe you. I was just kidding." I said in defense. Maka started to leave so I had to say it quick. "Maka, I have something to tell you." "Yes, what?" she answered. "We've known each other a long time; I've meant to tell you this from the first time we met." I stalled. "What are you trying to say, Soul?" Maka asked. "Well I enjoy being with you… I kind of… sort of…" I stuttered. "I sound pathetic. Why wound Maka give me the time of day?" I thought. "Out with it, Soul! I'm serious just TELL ME!" Maka yelled. "Never mind Maka, it's nothing." I said but in my mind I was saying, "I couldn't do it. I failed, Maka would be better off with someone other than me." "Ok, Soul if you need me I'll be in my room." She said as she left. Man I blew it.**

**MAKA'S POV**

**"That was weird. It seemed like Soul really wanted to tell me something, but what could it be?" I thought as I sat on my bed. "He must be having a hard time with what he had to say. I wish I knew what he was thinking." I thought pulling out my phone to tell everyone to get everything ready for tomorrow.**

**SOUL'S POV**

**"Man, I'm such an idiot! I can't do anything right. Maka wouldn't give me the time of day. I'm pathetic." my mind screams. "I might as well finish the song I started not that Maka will want to hear it." I thought as I started to play on my keyboard. Then there was a knock on my door. "Who's there?" ****I asked glumly. "It's Maka. Can I come in?" she asked. "Sure." I said still playing on my keyboard. "Soul, were you planning anything tomorrow afternoon around three?" she asked. "No, nothing other than playing on my keyboard," I said hitting my favorite chord and causing Maka to jump. I smiled a bit; she always had that effect on me, and then finished my statement. "Other than that I'm free." "Well could you meet me at the Death city convention center? Apparently Lord Death had an assignment for us." She said. "I'll be there." I said playing the new song I wrote. "I like this song. Is this what your phone was playing when I came home yesterday?" she asked ****"Yes, I call it A Lost and Found Soul," I said, "But you could name it if you want." "It sounds like a broken soul becoming healthy, but becomes sick again. Then another soul comes into the life of the first and they become stronger than either of them were a part." She said, "I can see why you would call it A Lost and Found Soul." "She just completely analyzed my music. I don't know if I should take it as an insult or a compliment." I thought as I replied to her. "Thanks, I think?" "Well I'm going to bed, see you in the morning." Maka said. "Good night, Maka." I said as she left. There goes my chance again. Why am I so bad at this?**

**MAKA'S POV**

**I woke up the next morning early, because I was just too excited to sleep anymore. "I should let Soul sleep, he'd be mad if I woke him up this early in the morning." I thought walking out my room into the living room. I pulled out my phone and called Tsubaki. "Hello." She answered. "Hi Tsubaki, do you know what today is?" I asked. "Of course Maka, this is the Saturday of Soul's surprise party. I just got off the phone with Liz and Patty. They were so excited about the party that they could barely sleep." She informed. "Same here. Did you guys put the finishing touches on the convention center?" I asked. Tsubaki replied, "Yes that's why Kid and Black Star aren't awake now." "Those poor guys, they must have been exhausted." I said. "They were, but they should be up by eight o'clock." she said. "Well that's good. I let Soul rest so he wouldn't be mad at me." I said, "Boys, they want to sleep in on Saturdays, typical."**"Well do you want to go shopping when the guys wake up?" Tsubaki asked. "Sure, Soul does need a gift." I said. "See you later Maka." She said. "Ok, bye Tsubaki." I said hanging up. This day is going to be great.****

**SOUL'S POV**

****"Soul you're so hopeless." The demon said as I slept. "I know, I blew it twice!" I mentally screamed at him. "Well today's a new day. You can always try again." The demon said. "You're right…Sadly." I said to the demon. "Well you can't sleep the day away. You have to get up some time." He said. "Well I couldn't exactly sleep with you talking in my head." ******I said as I finally got my mind quiet. I woke up two hours later and looked at my alarm clock. "It' eight o'clock, I got to get up NOW!" I yelled mentally as I jumped out of my bed and running into the wall.**

**MAKA'S POV**

******I heard a bump and thought, "Well, Soul is up. Good thing I made breakfast." Soul came out rubbing his head. "Good morning Soul. How did you sleep?" I asked. "Fine until I ran into the wall this morning." He said still rubbing his head as I tried not to laugh. "I heard." I said trying to sound as serious as possible. "Sorry about that." He apologized. "It's Ok, I made breakfast." I said. As he sat down I got up to get his plate. "What's the occasion?" he asked. "No occasion." "Then why in the hell did you make French toast, eggs, and bacon? Please tell me this." He asked. "I just wanted to make you feel better." I lied quick. "Ok, thanks." He said suspiciously. "Tsubaki and I were going to the mall and were wondering if you wanted to come with us." I asked. "Are the guys going to be there?" he answered my question with a question. "Yes." I replied. "Then sure I'll go." He finally answered my question. "Great once you finish, please get dressed so we can go." I said washing my dishes. I got dressed in my usual black and red mini shirt with a black polo and a red tie. Soul came out of his room in his favorite Letterman jacket, maroon pants, and his head band. ********"Ready to go?" he asked. "Yes." I said. Soul and I got to the Death City mall at 8:30. "Hey Tsubaki, are you ready to go." I asked as soon as everyone got there. "Yes, let's go. Come on Liz and Patty." Tsubaki said as we walked away from the guys. "So Maka, what were you planning on getting Soul?" Liz asked. "I was planning on getting him some more sheet music." He kind of used it all." I stated. "To the Music Store we go." Patty sang.**

**SOUL'S POV**

**"Guys what do you want to do?" Black Star asked. "Well I want to get Maka something." I said. "Like what, Soul?" Black Star asked shoving my shoulder. "I was thinking a book or necklace or something." I said with another shove from Black Star. "I know the Perfect place for what you need, Soul." Kid said as we walked towards the store he was talking about. "Ladies Sacred Jewelers? Really, Kid." I said as we stopped in front of the store. "Trust me Soul, this t worry about paying for anything courtesy of my father." Kid said. "Well that's nice of him. Let's get this over with." I said walking in. "Hello young man, what can I do for you today?" the clerk, that strangely reminded me of Blair, asked. "I would like to get a necklace for some one special." I said as my face turned slightly red. "I see, well, there's the 16kt. Gold soul locket. Would you like that?" she asked. I replied, "Yes, that would be perfect. Could I get a name engraved in it?" "Yes, what name do you want to engrave in the gold?" she asked. "Maka please." I said as my face went red again. "It will be done in five minutes and since it's for someone special you a discount of 99%!" she exclaimed. "Are you serious? Thank you so much." I said. "Its $6.06 tax included." The clerk said, "How will you be paying?" "Put it on my father's tab." Kid said coming up behind me. "It's an honor to be in the presences of Lord Death's one and only son. Sure thing." She said and went to back to engrave the name into the locket. When she came back she had a case with the locket in it and said, "Here you are have a nice day." "Thanks" we said as we left the store. "Next stop BAM." Kid said. "What is BAM?" I asked. "Books-A-Million you idiot!" Kid and Black Star yelled in unison. "Ok, no need to be strident." I said, it was their turn to be confused. "Harsh." I said as if they knew that. "Maka must be rubbing off on me." I thought. When we got to the store Black Star, Kid, and I walked in and the first thing I saw was Divergent, the one book Maka wanted to read. I strolled over and grabbed the book and a bookmark then headed to check out with Black Star and Kid behind me. "Last stop _Yahoo_!" Black Star yelled. "The Suit Tree, may I ask exactly why are we here?" I asked. "Because you can't wear the same suit you wore to the school dance." Kid stated. "Fine have it your way." I said. "Find something you'd be comfortable wearing." Kid stated as I found a red and black pinstriped suit. "That will do."Kid stopped lecturing about the symmetry of suits. We met up with the girls around eleven to get lunch. After lunch we all went our separate ways home. When I got home, I started playing on my keyboard and later stopped and fell asleep. "Soul, Soul wake up." Someone called my name. "Soul!" they yelled and I awoke and looked at my phone to see it was 2:30. "I guess that Maka alarm worked." I said getting up and dressed in my new suit with the gifts in my hand. I left my room to see that Maka wasn't there. So I headed to the convention center. I got there at three exactly and walked in. Everything was dark when I looked around. "Maka where are you? I'm here!" I yelled, nut no one answered. "I guess she gave me the wrong time." I said about to walk out when the lights flashed on. "Surprise!" everyone yelled, I slightly jumped not expecting what just happened. "Wha? What's all this for?" I asked still in shock. Maka came up to me in a black dress and said, "This is for you, Soul. We wanted to show our appreciation for being there for your friends." "Wait, what do you mean by we?" I asked as Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty came up to us. "We were in on this secret. We also appreciate you." They told me. "But, why would you all do that for me? All I do is help out my friends, nothing special." I said still a little confused. "That's exactly why we did this; just for being you." Maka explained. Then out the blue asked, "Could you play for us, Soul? I think everyone would enjoy that." Then she started making the sad puppy face. How in Death City could someone deny that face? "Fine, I'll play." I said finally giving in and everyone in the room started to applaud. I sat at the Piano bench and opened the lid to see the Ivory keys. "Here goes nothing." I thought as I began to play. When I finished everyone applauded and asked for an encore, so I gave the people what they wanted. I played the intro to Comatose by Skillet. After 3 and a half minutes, I finished and was waiting silently for the crowd's verdict. Then after what felt like an eternity, the crowd went crazy; all I could hear was applause. "They loved it, Soul, you did awesome!" Liz and Patty yelled. "Way to be a BIG STAR like me, Soul!" Black Star yelled. "That was amazing, Soul. Good Job!" Screamed Tsubaki. "Absolutely perfect job, Soul." Kid said loud enough for me to hear. I stood and took a bow. "Thank you everyone. I really enjoyed performing for you all today." I said as I walked back towards the gang. "Brilliant performance, Soul. You did awesome." Tsubaki said. "Thanks." I replied. "Where's Maka?" I asked. "Here she comes now." Kid said as Maka was walking back to the group with seven drinks in her possession. "Here you go." She said while handing out the drinks. "Maka, was this why you kept on coming home late?" I asked her. She replied, "Yes, we wanted to show you that you're appreciated, so we planned this." "I thought that you didn't enjoy my company anymore." I said. "Why would you think that? I love having you with me. I always feel safe with you." She said giving me a hug. "Thanks Maka, you are a great partner." I said hugging her back. "And I got something for you." Maka said as she let go and ran to get whatever she was about to give me. When she came back, she had a box in her hands. "This is for you." She said handing me the box. I open it to find three packs of blank music sheets. "Thank you, Maka. I also have something for you too." I said. "What is it?" she asked. "We should go somewhere more private." I said as I led her over to the balcony. "Close your eyes, Maka." I instructed. "Ok." She said as she closed her eyes. I grabbed the necklace and placed it around her neck. "Open your eyes." I told her as she did so. "Soul, what is it?" she asked as I pulled the book from behind my back. "Oh Soul, you didn't." She said grabbing the book from me. "Thank you, Soul. You're the coolest partner in the whole world." She said. "Look around your neck." I said before she ran over to hug me. She looked down to see the locket. "Soul, it's beautiful." She said. "It's a locket, you should look inside." I suggested. She opened it to see a picture we took together last year. "Soul, you're awesome." She said as she ran to hug me. "Now would be the perfect time." The demon said in my soul. "I'm going for it." I mentally told him. "Maka, you are my closest friend and ever since we met I had this attraction to you, like a magnet. Maka I love you so very much." I said hoping she wouldn't reject me. "Soul, I've felt the same way for the longest, but was afraid that we would end up like my parents." She said. "Maka, I already told you I would never cheat on you. I'm not like your old man, plus I'm 100% cooler." I said. "I know, that's why I love you." She said. I leaned in to kiss her when a kishin egg came and took her. "Come back here you bastard!" I yelled, but without a meister I'm kind of useless. Kid and the others heard the yell and asked, "What happened?" "A kishin egg took Maka and I'm going after it." I said as I took off my suit to reveal a long sleeved orange shirt and khaki pants. "I can't believe you wore that under your suit." Kid said. "Never know when you have to run into battle." I said running to my motorcycle. "Soul let us come with you." Kid and Liz said. "Fine just don't get in my way." I said driving off after the kishin.**

**MAKA'S POV**

**"Let me go!" I yelled at the kishin egg, but he didn't. "Soul, help me please!" I yelled. I heard an engine roar and headed towards the kishin egg and I. "Don't worry, Maka! I'm coming!" Soul yelled I also saw Kid with Liz and Patty in weapon form. "We're here to help!" Kid said as he shot the kishin egg. As soon as Kid's wavelength hit the kishin, it dropped me and I fell to the ground. Soul caught me though so I was safe. "Maka I'm ready to join the fight if you are." He said. "Let's do it." I said as I revealed my battle clothes under my dress. "Maka, are you two always ready for anything?" Kid asked. "You never know when a kishin egg will show, so you should always have something to fight in." I explained to him. "Soul, Transform!" "About time, Maka." He said changing into his scythe form.**

**NORMAL POV**

**Maka and Soul start to join when the kishin messed up the symmetry of Kid's suit. "Now it's personal. No one messes with Kid's symmetry, but Black Star and me." Soul said. "Let's Go Soul Resonance!" Maka and Soul scream in unison. "Legendary skill of the scythe Meister, Witch Hunter!" Maka yelled as they leapt at the Kishin. "Your soul is ours now." Soul said**

**SOUL'S POV**

**"Your soul is ours now." I said when my blade stopped just beyond the skin. "No, not another Crona fight." I thought. "Maka, back down, this one is like Crona! We can't fight it!" I yelled at Maka. "Soul, what are we going to do?" She asked. "I don't know, but at least we aren't trapped in a church in Italy." I said. "Maka, Look out!" Kid yelled. The kishin hit Maka and we both fell. I transformed back to human form to protect Maka from the fall. We hit the ground; I winced in pain because my back hit the cobble-stone road. "Maka let me try to beat it." Kid suggested, "It seems to me that Soul is injured." I looked myself over then said, "I'm fine, we can continue." "Ok let's try genie hunter." Maka stated as we both got up. "Let's Go Soul Resonance!" We screamed. "Let's give it all we got, Soul!" Maka yelled. "Aright let's go!" I said very loud. "Genie Hunter!" Maka yelled. This time my blade went all though the kishin egg. The soul was all that was left of the kishin egg. I transformed and grabbed the soul. I gave it to Kid so he could give it to his father. Next thing I know everything went black. **

**MAKA'S POV**

**Soul just went unconscious. "Soul, wake up, please." I whispered. "Maka, he just didn't want to let you down.** **I guess he couldn't take the pressure of both your wavelengths because of his injuries from the fall he saved you from." Kid explained "Well, that would explain my soft landing, but what should we do now?" I asked picking up my partner and put him on his bike. "Maka don't worry he'll be fine. He is a fighter remember." Kid as they rode towards the school. "Professor Stein, help please!" I yelled as he was coming out the school. "Calm down, Maka. What happened?" Stein asked. "Soul was injured but took in both of our wavelengths. Could you please help him?" I said starting to cry. "I'll help." Stein said as he took Soul from me.**

**NORMAL POV **

**After many tests, Stein came to find out that Soul was going to be ok. "Maka, the wound on Soul's back has already healed. He is going to be fine. Now you must let him rest." Stein said. "Thank you Stein, you're the best." Maka said giving him a hug. "You can go see him now." Stein told the extremely happy girl.**

**MAKA'S POV**

**"Soul, you are so cool. You don't have to show everyone." I whispered. "I know that, but I like to do anyways." He said. "That is exactly why I love you." I said kissing his forehead. "That's exactly why I love you too, Maka." He said, "Maka, are you ok?" "I'm fine thanks to you. Thank you Soul." I said gratefully. "Soul, you should rest, you took quite a beating." "You did too; probably not as much as me; but yeah." He said leaning closer to my face. Slowly I realized I was leaning closer to him and the next thing I knew I was kissing Soul. We parted and I stated, "You finally got around to Black Star's dare." "Yes and I believe it was well worth the wait." He said. **


End file.
